The Dalmatians
The Dalmatians, is a 2021 Disney Fox/Blue Sky film based on Disney's 101 Dalmatians, and having some elements of 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky film Rio. It is the first Blue Sky film since the 21st Century Fox acquisition by Disney in 2019, the first 2D animated film by Blue Sky, the first 2D Animated film by Disney since Winnie The Pooh (2011) and the first 2D animated film by Fox since Anastasia (1997). Released on January 25, it marks the 60th aniversary of 101 Dalmatians, released in January 25, 1961. History JTE Dimandix, the director of the film, had imaginations of him and his friends inserted in 101 Dalmatians somehow. The first scenario (Circa 2016), featured him and his friends as an elite team, while Roger and Anita (The owners of the puppies) have vacations on Greece, as he and his friends were Greeks. The whole project was codenamed "Adventures a-la Grec". He didn't work on this project since late 2016, because he hated the 101 Dalmatians franchize. His first contact with it was in 2006 (When he was 3 years old), and it was the 101 Dalmatians: The series. In 2017, he wrote on his Greek-language blog, Gela Me Esena (Laugh at you), about the series, and his bad experience with it. He though the whole franchise is a failure. Later, while watching the 101 Dalmatians movie, he enjoyed it and he revamped his post on his blog. He started comparing 101 Dalmatians with Rio, and noticed serveral similarities. He first imagined the whole Rio story but with 101 Dalmatians characters, but once again, the whole project was abandoned, because he thought it would be a box office failure. Later, he imagined his pop group Troll Hunger, as part of the movie. When he started theorizing about Marcel (The villain from Rio), being similar to Cruella De Vil, he was added to the project, along with his henchmen, Armando and Tipa, and pet cockatoo Nigel. In 2019, Disney and 21st Century Fox were merged and Disney Fox was created. At this point, Troll Hunger released their first album, and became famous with their #1 hit Immortal, based on JTE's school years. He contacted with disney, and he showed his scenario. Still though, there were some issues. 101 Dalmatians and it's live action remake were acused for making parents buying Dalmatians for their children. But this beautiful breed is hard to take care and needs supervision with children, and as result, the dogs were abandoned soon after they were bought, or even being killed. Dimandix was prepared for that from the beginning. In this scenario, Dalmatians are about to extict due to being killed by owners. And now, it is considered a protected species. Also, while Marcel and Cruella De Vil have almost the same structure, still feature some differences. Dimandix explained all differences to three factors: Vitiligo, Lupus and Plastic Surgeries. Dimandix originally wanted to be drawn-animated, but this method was considered outdated and would take a lot time to animate. Instead, it was computer animated, but 2D. John Lasseter was the director of the animation, under Dimandix's instructions. Carlos Saldanha also worked on the project. Plot JTE Dimandix, is a 17-years old man living in San Zeus, a Greek-American town in California. His friends are Magic109, a gypsy man, OS, a karate fighter with asian eyes, Marioz and TheKiller, an Albanian man. Together, the 5 friends were "The Troll Hunger", a pop band. One beautiful spring day, JTE was fixing a car in his custom car shop, when his father noticed him and made racist comments about his customer. That made JTE really mad and he soon left his garage and go to his mansion outside the town, along with his friends. Once arrived, the phone rings. When JTE awnsers, he noticed that the guy who called him was his cousin, songwriter Roger Radcliffe, who suggest to have vacations on London. Soon after, the 5 friends were fly all the way to London, and visit Roger. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo, Roger's pet Dalmatian, decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various female dog-human pairs out the window, he spots the perfect one, a woman named Anita and her female Dalmatian, Perdita. He quickly gets Roger, JTE, Magic and Marioz out of the house and drags them through the park to arrange a meeting. JTE meets a girl named Billie, and falls in love with her, although he tries to hide it. Meanwhile, Roger and Anita, who is actually Billie's godmother, fall in love and get married. Later, Perdita gives birth to a litter of fifteen puppies. That same night, they are visited by Billie, where JTE founds out she is the best girl for him. Still, he tries to hide it, and tells his friends that she is not his lover. Later, Cruella De Vil arrives, a wealthy former schoolmate of Annita, mother of Billie and JTE's, Magic's and OS' idol. She offers to buy the entire litter, but Roger and JTE say they are not for sale. Billie, though, stays with JTE for the whole weekend, and he finds her whole family is from Brazil. Cruella and her brothers and sisters were stars at the Rio De Janeiro Carnival, and very succesful pop artists. The 10 in total children, where abused by their mother, which made JTE feel bad for them. Cruella had acne during her puberty, and a very fat nose. Marcel, her twin brother, also spotted the exact same nose and acne. They wanted to have normal childhood, and they loved playing with children. Before the birth of Billie, Cruella was a victim of press, especially of the Tabloids. It was said that she was sleeping in a hyperbatic oxygen chamber to slow down the aging progress, done millions of plastic surgeries, skin bleaching and killing various animals to wear their skin (She often wore fur coats since then). She was called "Crazy Devil". A few weeks later, Marcel plans of stoling the puppies, in order to make a new fur coat out of their skin, and Cruella agrees with the plan. Jasper and Horace, their henchmen, would stole the puppies, while Armando and Tipa, Cruella's and Marcel's former schoolmates, would be wait for them on a place called Hell Hall (Cruella's and Marcel's abandoned and dilapidated family holiday house in Suffolk, also known as The De Vil Place). Jasper and Horace arrive into Roger's house and attempt to steal the puppies, while JTE and Troll Hunger try to stop them by singing Smooth Criminal. They, fail, as jukebox crashes, and Jasper and Horace stole the puppies. When Scotland Yard is unable to find them, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight bark", a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in London, while JTE and his friends try to find them using the microchips putted in the collars by him. Colonel, an old sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies in Hell Hall, along with many other Dalmatian puppies that Cruella and Marcel were bought from various dog stores. When Tibbs learns they are going to be made into a dog-skin fur coat, Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Pongo and Perdita leave town to retrieve their puppies. Winter has come, and they have to cross the Stour River which is running fast and laden with slabs of broken ice. Meanwhile, JTE has arrived and discoveres that Billie is jailed in the house. When he resques her, he reveals that she is his girlfriend, kisses her and gives her an expensive Quartz ring which glows in darkness. JTE, Magic, OS, Marioz, Killer, Billie and Tibbs overhear Cruella ordering Jasper, Horace, Armando and Tipa to kill the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. JTE finally breaks the party and discovers her true plans. After that, he tries to kill her with his tommy gun but fails. He tries to resque the puppies by opening a hole on the wall with his tommy gun and realises that Pongo and Perdita are arrived. While Colonel and Tibbs are helping the dogs and attack Jasper, Horace, Armando and Tipa, he tries to get as fast as possible away from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Pongo and Perdita realize there are dozens of others with them, 99 altogether including their own. Shocked at Cruella's and Marcel's plans, they decide to adopt all of them, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. They begin making their way back to London through deep snow; all open water is frozen solid. Other animals help them along the way. Cruella, Marcel, Jasper, Horace, Armando and Tipa chase them. In one town, they cover themselves with soot so they appear to be labrador retrievers, then pile inside a moving van bound for London. As it is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella and Marcel sees them. In a rage, they follow the van in their cars and rams it, but Jasper and Horace, who try to cut it off from above, end up crashing into Marcel. Their vehicle is smassed to smithereens, while Nigel, Cruella's cockatoo, tries to attack JTE. TheKiller puts a fire extinguisher on his toes, resulting him to blast off to the skies. Now the other villains, are trying to defeat them. JTE rises his carm opens the roof , and Marioz shots a cliff with his tommy gun, resulting some rocks to fall. Marcel grabs a parachute, and falls into a deep ravine, while Cruella uses her fur coat as a parachute and falls too, and finally, Jasper, Horace, Armando and Tipa, grab their legs. A huger rock touches Marcel's car, resulting it to crash into Cruella's car and then crasing into the ravine, and being completely destroyed. Battered, bruised and stranded, Cruella, Marcel and their henchmen are defeated at last. Cruella starts to cry as her car is completely destroyed, but Jasper gets finally the courage to tell her to shut up. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and his first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine friends. Suddenly, barking is heard outside and, after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. After wiping away the rest of the soot, they are delighted to realize their companions have returned home. After counting 84 extra puppies, they decide to use the money from the song to buy a large house in the country so they can keep all 101 Dalmatians. JTE at this point arrives, and says their whole story, and they celebrate the victory with Smooth Criminal. Differences * The original film was done with Xerograph. The 2021 remake, was done with computer animation, similar to the way Patch's London Adventure was made. * Roger has a wasp tattoo on his arm, which wasn't included on the original film * Pongo's ears are fully black on the Original film. In the remake, he has hard-too-seen white stripes on his ears. * Anita's race in the original film is Caucasian. In the remake, is Latino, as schoolmate Cruella is revealed to be Brazilian. She also now speaks in a Brazilian accent. * Perdita's spots in her ears are slightly larger. She also now speaks in a Brazilian accent. * Danny the Great Dane, in the original film lives in Hamstrid. In the remake, he lives near Ridget's Park. This change was made to make easier for Pongo and Perdita to reach him without anybody noticing them. * Cruella De Vil has a pink scorpion tatoo on her arm, wears an emerald necklace and has a dimple in her chin, which were not included in the original. She no longer smokes, since Disney banned smoking on its movies, and instead licks a strawberry-flavored lollipop. In some flashback schenes of her youth, it is revealed that she used to look exactly like twin brother Marcel, with brown curly hair (Which is her natural), and fairly tanned skin, and that she was suffering from Vitiligo and Lupus, as well as cosmetic surgeries done on her face, cheeks and chin, as she aged. In the original, she was never married, as she was refrenced as "miss", but in the remake, she was married twice but broke up with both. Daughter Billie was born with surrogation. * Marcel De Vil is much more taller, in order to match his sister. * Jasper and Horace were dressed in jacket and berrets in the original film, but in the remake, were dressed like 30's gangsters, in order to make theme song Smooth Criminal match the film. * Armando and Tipa were also dressed as 30's gangsters. Voice cast * Justin Timberlake as JTE Dimandix, boss of Troll Hunger and singer. He drives a blue lowrider Chevrolet Impala, based on Ramone from Cars. His behavior is inspired from Michael Jackson in the movie Moonwalker. He has long black straight hair (Which dubs "Crown hair".) and has a goatee. He is very tall and he is a very good dancer, and has an eagle tattoo on his arm. * Unknown actor as Magic, a gypsy boy and drummer of Troll Hunger. He is JTE's best friend and Troll Hunger's techno geek. He is inspired from Donatello, the techno geek of TMNT team. He has black, demi-curly (wavy) hair, wears glasses (Of which can't see without thmem) and has a snake tattoo on his arm. * Unknown actor as OS Owlman, a karate fighter and guitarist of Troll Hunger. He is very smart, but can easily forget things. He has asian eyes, brown straight hair, and has an owl tattoo. * Unknown actor, as Marioz, keyboardist of Troll Hunger. He has not exactly the best relationship with JTE, just until they search for the puppies, and in the end, JTE allows Marioz to use his tommy gun. He has brown hair and has a great white shark tattoo. * Unknown actor as TheKiller, an Albanian boy and bass guitarist of Troll Hunger. He is Marioz's best friend. He has a bear tattoo. * Unkown actress, as Billie Jean Evlabea Princess De Vil, JTE's girlfriend and daughter of Cruella. Her name is inspired by Michael Jackson's Billie Jean, ]her behavior by Michael Jackson's son Blanket, and her appearance from the already existed Disney Series "Kim Possible". She drives an 1960's coupe car, based on the Acura Integra, but in 60's style. In the begining of the film, she has a pink mountain bikecycle. She has brown hair, red lipstick and some freckles on her cheeks and bridge of nose. * Samuel West as Pongo, Roger's pet, Perdita's mate, and the father of 15 of the 99 puppies. * Kath Sucle as Perdita, Anita's Dalmatian pet, Pongo's mate and the mother of 15 of the 99 puppies. * Susan Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil, a fabulous dancer, artist and Hollywood celebrity, who is later revealed to have Pongo and Perdita's puppies kidnapped with the intention of making fur coats out of them. She loves dying her hair and wears fur coats. Beneath this, she wears a black dress, said that she wears it for respect for people dying in the wars. Cruella licks lollipops constantly and drives a long red Bugatti Type 57. She was also Anita's former schoolmate, which is why Anita assumes good-faith that Cruella is well-meaning despite her eccentric behavior. Roger, however, is far less trusting, and suspects her of being the one to kidnap the puppies (which she did). She is JTE's idol, before he finds out her true behavior. Blakeslee also voiced Mrs. Birdwell, a contestant on the show "What's My Crime?". * Carlos Ponce as Marcel De Vil, Cruella's twin brother. He loves Hawaian-styled shirts (Although he is only seen with one having playing cards) and dreadlocks. He was also Anita's former schoolmate, along with his sister. He drives a purple Cadillac and ussually appears wearing sunglasses. * Tim Bendinck as Roger Radcliffe, Pongo's "pet" (owner) and Anita's husband. He works as a songwriter and later becomes rich when creating the song about "Cruella de Vil". * Jodi Bendon as Anita Radcliffe, Perdita's owner and Roger's wife. * Mary Macleod as Nanny, The Radcliffes' maid. She is very maternal and fussy, detests Cruella, has no patience for teasing, and is very attached to the puppies, but worthless in a crisis except to give the alarm. Wentworth also voiced Queenie, one of three cows who help the puppies when seeking shelter from the cold, and Lucy, a goose who helps send the word along about the puppies. * Jeff Benett and Maurice LaManche as Horace and Jasper Badun, respectively, Cruella's and Marcel's comic relief henchmen who carry out the kidnapping. Jasper is tall and thin, while Horace is short and fat; otherwise, they are obviously twin brothers. They argue often. Although they appear to be stupid, Horace appears to be the more intelligent of the two, but is absolutely intimidated by his brother, who has the more ready tongue. Jasper has a closed mind to the possibility of sapience in dogs — as well as the equal possibility of cleverness in his brother. He drinks alcohol, whereas Horace eats sandwiches. Both enjoy watching a weekly television program called "What's My Crime?", wherein the misdeeds of lawbreakers are guessed by a panel of contestants. One of the guest stars of this program, Percival "Meathead" Faunsquater, is an acquaintance of theirs. Benett also voiced The Colonel, a sheepdog who aids Pongo and Perdita in finding the puppies. LaManche also voiced Inspector Craven, a contestant on "What's My Crime?" * Davi Vieria and Jeffrey Garcia as Armando and Tipa, respectively, former schoolmates of Anita, Cruella and Marcel. Their design is based on Jasper's and Horace's, but in a more Brazilian style, and also share almost the same behavior. * Thurl Ravenscroft as The Captain, a horse who also aids Pongo and Perdita in finding the puppies. * David Frankham as Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat who is the most prominent in masterminding a rescue mission to save the puppies from Cruella. * Ben Tibberas as Lucky, a runty puppy of Pongo and Perdita who nearly dies after being born. He is given the name "Lucky" from Billie, because of being revived by Roger. He loves watching TV, and is played as a troublemaker. * Eli Russel Linnetz as Rolly, a pup who is always hungry, and shown as pudgier than the rest of the young puppies. His collar is tight around his neck with his fat bunched up around it. * Bobby Lockwood as Patch, a pup who loves Thunderbolt and has a spot on his eye. Patch is aggressive, barking and growling, but is often frightened by Cruella de Vil. * Kasha Kropinski as Penny, the only pup not named for her appearance or habits. She is one of only two female pups, the other being Freckles. * Mary Wickes as Freckles, a pup who has a pattern of spots over the bridge of her nose resembling freckles on a human child. Freckles is shown very tired, or asking many questions. * Tudor Owen as Towser, a bloodhound who aids Pongo and Perdita in finding the puppies. * George Pelling as Danny, a Great Dane who aids Pongo and Perdita. * Queenie Leonard as Princess, one of the three cows who help the puppies when seeking shelter from the cold. * Marjorie Bennett as Duchess, one of the three cows who help the puppies when seeking shelter from the cold. * Barbara Luddy as Rover, one of the 84 Dalmatian puppies that Cruella kidnapped. * Rickie Sorensen as Spotty, one of the 84 Dalmatian puppies that Cruella kidnapped. * Tom Conway as Collie and a Labrador who aids the Dalmatians in making it back to London. Conway also voiced the Quizmaster, the host of "What's My Crime?" * Paul Wexler as Car Mechanic * Basil Ruysdael as Truck Driver * Jim Cummings as Dirty Dawson, the villain of The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour, the show that the Dalmatians watch. * Lucille Bliss as TV Commercial Singer, who sings the Canine Crunchies jingle. Triva * This the second Disney film featuring a gypsy, the first one being The Hunchback of Notre Damme. * It is based also on Doddie Smith's 101 Dalmatians. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Rio